Eighty-nine previously untreated patients with Stage III or IV non-Hodgkin's lymphoma were randomized to receive either CVP (C equals 1.5 gm/m2 IV day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/m2 IV days 1 and 8, P equals 40 mg/m2 PO days 1-10) or CAVP (C equals 1.0 gm/m2 IV day 1, A equals 45 mg/m2 IV day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/m2 IV days 1 and 8, P equals 40 mg/m2 PO days 1-10). Fifty-two patients have completed therapy. All patients achieving complete remission then received CCNU 100 mg/m2 PO day 1, bleomycin 20 mg/m2 IM days 1 and 8, and prednisone 40 mg/m2 PO days 1-10 (CVP) every three weeks for three courses. 14/29 (48 percent) CVP patients achieved CR (6/12 nodular, 8/17 diffuse) as did 23 out of 38 CAVP (12/17 nodular, 11/21 diffuse). Myelosuppression was moderate with both regimens as well as with CBP treatment. Three out of 14 CVP patients and 5 out of 23 CAVP patients have relapsed to date. CVP and CAVP both appear to be effective regimens for remission induction in patients with advanced non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. The addition of adriamycin may be advantageous for nodular lymphomas.